


Alternate Endings

by CuriosityRedux



Series: Dragon Drabbles Berk [31]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, We coulda had it allllllllll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityRedux/pseuds/CuriosityRedux
Summary: Basically how I thought the sequel was going to end before the sequel actually premiered.





	Alternate Endings

**Alternate Endings**

**-**

Music poured out of the Great Hall in lilting, happy waves, laughter curling over the chilly night air. Victory warmed everybody’s bones, and the unconditional welcome of Hiccup’s mother back into the village had every Viking on the island celebrating and carrying on. 

Hiccup sat leaning against the open front doors to the hall, Toothless curled up on his right and Astrid on his left. They both held mugs of warm honeyed mead in their hands, and the blonde rested her head on her boyfriend’s shoulders. He’d removed his flight suit for the evening, and she could feel the warmth of him through his shirts. Exhaustion seeped heavily through their bones, but they smiled. 

Astrid let her eyes wander up to Hiccup’s face. He’d been quiet all evening. She’d found him sitting against the doors away from the crowd, a nippy breeze ruffling his hair as he watched the merriment. She’d expected him to want to celebrate too, but he seemed content to watch from afar. 

The musicians suddenly began plucking a different melody, and though Astrid hardly noticed it at first, she could see something change on Hiccup’s face. His brow softened, his eyes crinkling warmly, and he sighed with something like wistfulness. 

“Watch my parents,” he told her softly before she could ask the question on the tip of her tongue. 

Astrid shifted, and he slid his arm around her shoulders. She had to search for a few moments, but then her gaze found Stoick and Valka among the villagers. They had been standing with their backs to each other, but as the notes of the song played on, the two turned and gave the other looks obviously meant only for them. The chief reached for his wife’s hand. She shyly took it and let her pull him to him. And then— to Astrid’s acute surprise— Stoick the Vast began to sing.

_“I’ll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne’er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me…”_

The Viking’s voice was low and rough, not completely in tune, but charming. Some of the other villagers whooped and hollered, others made teasing jeers. It was a new side of Stoick that Astrid had never seen— a strange and affectionate side that made her heart swell.

“He used to hum it all the time. Or whistle it,” Hiccup murmured, his eyes still on his parents. “I never knew what it was, just figured it was some old bard’s song. But when I heard them sing it yesterday, I realized he’s been humming it my whole life.”

_“No scorching sun, nor freezing cold, will stop me on my journey, if you will promise me your heart and love me for eternity…”_

Astrid brought her knees to her chest and tapped her thumbs against her mug to the beat of the song. There was a pause as Stoick looked expectantly at Valka. She seemed reluctant at first, but then she threw her hands up and laughed, joining in. 

_“My dearest one, My darling dear, your mighty words astound me. But I’ve no need of mighty deeds, when i feel your arms around me.”_

Hiccup’s mother had a beautiful alto voice, far more melodic and enchanting than Stoick’s. And when they began dancing and laughing again, Astrid couldn’t help but giggle into her boyfriend’s shoulder. The other Vikings joined in, many pairing off to twist and turn around the floor. Her brows even lifted at the sight of Ruffnut reluctantly allowing Snotlout to prance around her.

“Come on,” Hiccup suddenly said, pulling away from beneath her. Blinking in surprise, she looked up to see him setting aside his mug and holding out his hand. One side of his mouth tilted crookedly upward, and her poor heart couldn’t help but give a flutter at the sight. 

_“But I will bring you rings of gold, and even sing you poetry. And I would keep you from all harm, if you would stay beside me.”_

Placing her mug on the floor next to her, she accepted his help in standing and went to join the crowd. But he shocked her again, pressing a hand against the small of her back and guiding her outside. “What…?”

“Shh,” he chuckled, moonlight painting his elated expression in new shadows. Once they were down the front steps and on level ground, he pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her waist. The other found her hand. “Dancing isn’t a talent for us one-legged types.”

_“I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold. I only want you near me.”_

She snorted, but allowed him to lead her in a dance several beats slower than his parents’ song. They were both weary, and the close proximity allowed her to inhale the scent of leather and smoke on his neck. A smell she’d never be able to associate with anything but a fluttering in her stomach and a warmth in her cheeks. 

“Being a family again will be so weird,” he whispered, his breath tickling her bangs across her forehead. Taking her hand and lifting it over her head, he guided her through an awkward twirl. She had to bite her lip to keep herself from smiling. “But I realized something.”

_“To love and kiss, to sweetly hold, for the dancing and the dreaming— Through all my sorrows and all nights, I’ll keep your love inside me.”_

She looked up at him. Devotion was in his eyes. 

“What’s that?”

Hiccup dipped her ever so slightly, chuckling at the way she squeaked, and then pulled her back up to his chest. His lips brushed across her forehead. “I’m more than ready to make you a part of it.”

Astrid’s knees felt weak. The arm around her was strong. “I… You—”

“Shh,” he interrupted again, nodding and hiding his grin in her hair. “I’ll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne’er a fear of drowning…” His voice was just a half-whisper over the noise pouring from the Great Hall. “And gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me…”


End file.
